dcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jason Todd (Nouvelle Terre)
| Créateurs = Gerry Conway Don Newton | Espèce = HumainCatégorie:Humains | Sexe = Masculin | Yeux = Bleus | Poids = 102 kg | Taille = 1m82 | Cheveux = Noirs | État civil = Célibataire | Précédente(s) Affiliation(s) = Famille Batman Teen Titans Challengers | Base(s) d'Opérations = Gotham City | Univers = Nouvelle Terre | Première apparition = ''Batman #408'' | DateApparition = Juin 1987 | Parents = | Introduction = Jason Peter Todd est un anti-héros mieux connu sous l'identité du Red Hood. Jason Todd est à la fois un ennemi et un membre de la Famille Batman. Il fut entraîné par Batman, pour devenir le second Robin, après que Dick Grayson soit devenu Nightwing. Mais il fut tué prématurément par le Joker. | Histoire = Origines Jason Todd était un jeune orphelin, habitant à Crime Alley (littéralement traduite par " l'allée du crime "). Il rencontra Batman pour la première fois alors qu'il tentait de dérober les pneus de la Batmobile. Batman suivit Jason jusqu'à son appartement. Jason lui expliqua qu'il avait perdu sa mère depuis peu et qu'il était livré à lui-même. Pris de pitié pour le jeune garçon, Batman décida de l'envoyer dans une école pour jeunes en difficulté située dans le quartier. Mais il s’avéra que l'école n'était qu'une simple façade. Ma Gunn, la directrice, entraînait ses élèves à devenir des criminels. Jason aida alors Batman à empêcher Ma et ses élèves de cambrioler le musée de Gotham City. Une fois arrêtés, Batman décida de prendre Jason sous son aile. Début en tant que Robin Après six mois de formation, Jason endossa pour la première fois le costume de Robin. Bien qu'il soit à l'opposé de Dick Grayson, Batman a l'espoir qu'en devenant Robin, Jason pourra canaliser sa rage et éviter de tomber dans la criminalité. Pour sa première mission sur le terrain, Jason devenu alors Robin, fut confronté au criminel Double-Face. Peu après leurs premières confrontations, Jason découvrit que Two-Face était responsable de la mort de Willis Tood, son père. Furieux, Jason tenta d'étrangler Dent. Batman et Robin finirent par arrêter Dent, mais Batman découvrit que la nature colérique de Jason serait difficilement canalisée. Malgré le temps, Jason resta impulsif, rempli de rage. Il devint plus agressif au combat, il n'hésite pas à tirer sur des criminels en fuite, malgré la règle stricte que lui impose Batman. Jason fut particulièrement marqué par une mission, celle de Gloria Stanson. Gloria fut violée par le fils d'un diplomate, Felipe Garzonas. Felipe ne fut pas inculpé grâce au statut de son père. Gloria mit fin à ses jours peu de temps après. Jason, bouleversé, décida de retrouver Garzonas, qui était dans son hôtel. Quand Batman arrive sur les lieux, vu Garzonas tomber du balcon. Batman pensa alors que Jason avait réellement tué cet homme. Mais il niera, disant que Garzonas a eu peur et est tombé. Un Deuil dans la Famille : Article principal: Batman: Un Deuil dans la Famille Par la suite, leurs relations resteront orageuses. Jason prit de plus en plus de risque pendant leurs missions, déclarant que 'la vie n'est qu'un jeu'. Batman décide de suspendre Jason, de peur qu'il finisse par mourir sur le terrain. Jason quitte alors le manoir et retourne dans son quartier d'origine, Crime Alley. Il y rencontre une ancienne voisine, qui lui donne un carton contenant d'anciens effets personnels appartenant à la famille Todd. Curieux, Jason trouve son acte de naissance, il découvre que sa mère, Catherine Todd n'est pas sa vraie mère. Décidé de retrouver sa vraie mère, Jason chercha dans le carnet d'adresse de son père et trouva trois femmes dont le prénom commencé par S-; Sharmin Rosen, Shiva Woosan et le Docteur Sheila Haywood. Arrivé en Ethiopie dans un camp de réfugié, Jason renoue avec sa mère, Sheila Haywood. Mais Sheila est victime de chantage, de la part du Joker. Inquiet, Batman fait tout pour retrouver Jason. Jason pour protéger sa mère, lui révèle son identité secrète. Sheila par peur, trahit son propre fils et le livre au Joker. Jason est alors battu sauvagement par le Joker avec un pied de biche. Laissé pour mort, le Joker enferme Sheila, enchaînée à côté d'une bombe à retardement et le jeune héros, dans un entrepôt. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste, Jason aide sa mère à se libérer de ses chaînes. Mais ce fut trop tard, Batman arrive sur les lieux et retrouve les deux corps. Il s'approche de Jason et tient son corps sans vie dans ses bras. Les deux corps sont ramenés à Gotham City pour l'enterrement. La mort de Jason resta le plus grand échec de Batman. Il se considère comme l'unique responsable de sa mort, il n'a pas su protéger son enfant. Il essaya oublié son existence. Seul son costume reste exposé dans la Batcave. Lost Days : Article principal: Red Hood: The Lost Days Alors que Jason est mort depuis plus de six mois, la réalité est modifiée par Superboy-Prime. Jason se réveille enfermer dans son propre cercueil, suppliant Batman de venir l'aider. Jason réussit à s'échapper en creusant jusqu'à la surface. Il parcourt plusieurs kilomètres avant de s’effondrer sur la route, il est trouvé par un couple. Jason est emmené à l’hôpital et reste dans le coma près d'un an. La police n'arrive pas à l'identifier et donc retrouver sa famille, il devient alors un John Doe. Jason se réveille et réussit à s'échapper de sa maison de convalescence. Mais cependant il reste dans un état critique dû à ses multiples lésions cérébrales. Jason passe une année dans la rue, mais grâce à ses instincts et sa mémoire musculaire, il réussit à survivre et à se défendre. Un jour, alors qu'il se bat pour se protéger contre un autre sans-abri, un ancien voyou le reconnait en tant que Robin. Grâce à ses anciens contact, il espère transformer cette information en argent. C'est alors que l'information remonte jusqu'à Talia al Ghul qui décide de payer pour avoir Jason près d'elle. Ra's al Ghul fut vite au courant de l'action de sa fille, mais il considéra Jason comme une cause perdue dû à ses multiples lésions cérébrales. Talia désobéit à son père, celui-ci voulait se débarrasser du jeune homme. De son côté, Talia voulu rendre à Jason son potentiel d’antan, en effet Jason était encore capable de se battre grâce à sa mémoire musculaire mais en contre partie il semblait ne pas avoir conscience de son environnement. Talia décida d'immerger Jason dans une fosse de Lazare afin de restaurer le mental du garçon. Il en sortit paniqué et confus, Talia lui dit de s'enfuir avant que son père ne décide de se venger, mais également de ne pas retourner voir Batman. Un peu plus tard, Jason apprit que le Joker fut, après sa mort, envoyé en prison et que Batman n'avait pas vengé sa mort. Fou de rage, Jason conclut que sa mort n'avait eu aucun impact sur le Chevalier Noir et qu'il n'était qu'une victime de plus sur la liste du Joker. Jason décida d'aller à Gotham pour se venger. Arrivé à Gotham, Jason commença à mettre en place son plan. Après avoir fait courir quelques rumeurs autour du Pingouin, Jason se servit de celle-ci pour éloigner Batman pendant quelques heures. Arrivé près de la Batmobile, Jason décida d'y placer une bombe, mais à la dernière minute, il y renonça. De retour auprès de Talia, Jason alla s'entraîner avec Egon, un mercenaire. Après plusieurs semaines, Jason découvrit qu'Egon était un trafiquant d'enfant également. Dégoûté, Jason empoisonna Egon et libéra les enfants. Les mois passèrent, Jason continua de son entrainement avec les contacts de Talia, mais la plupart d'entre eux, furent tués par le jeune homme, décidant qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. L'expert en surveillance était un pédophile, l'expert en armes un trafiquant de drogue, etc... Talia rentra de nouveau en contact avec son protégé, pour lui apprendre qu'un nouveau Robin nommé Tim Drake, patrouillait dans Gotham. Blessé, Jason essaya de masquer sa douleur face à Talia. Jason découvrit que son 'mentor' travaillé avec la mafia russe. Il prévoyait de faire exploser une série de bombes dispersées au coeur de Londres. Il décida de saboter les bombes pour éviter l'attentat. Il fut repéré par plusieurs membres de la mafia, qui attaquèrent Jason. Il réussit à s'échapper de justesse. Après avoir traversé Londres, il récupéra la dernière bombe, il l'a lança juste à temps hors du pont de Westminster. De retour à sa planque, Jason fut de nouveau attaqué par les Russes, il n'en épargnia qu'un seul. Ce dernier négocia sa vie contre la localisation du Joker. De retour à Gotham, le Joker prévoyait d'empoissonner l'eau, tout contact avec l'air, l'eau s'enflammera. Jason finit par mettre la main sur le Joker, après s'être débarasser de ses hommes de mains, Jason emmena le Joker dans un petit entrepôt pour en finir. Il lui versa de l'essence dessus et prit son briquet. Les souvenirs de sa mort lui revint à l'esprit, Jason ne réussit pas à le tuer, il s'enfuit retrouver Talia. Jason expliqua à Talia, qu'il avait besoin de Batman, car il voulait les punir tous les deux. Silence Après avoir passés la nuit ensemble, Talia demanda à Jason d'aller auprès d'un homme se faisant appelé Silence. Les deux hommes se rencontrèrent et Silence demanda au jeune homme si le Riddler disait la vérité. Bruce Wayne et Batman ne forme qu'une seule et même personne. Jason confirme l'information. En retour, Jason voulait affronter Batman directement dans le cadre du plan de Silence. Il voulait voir de nouveau le visage de son ancien mentor et menacer son successeur. Il a finalement obtenu cette occasion et a été consterné de ne pas voir tout éclair de regret sur le visage de Batman quand le grand moment est venu. Il se glissa hors de leur lutte, laissant Gueule d'Argile prendre sa place et Batman l'a vaincu sans difficulté et sans regret. Après ce combat et avoir participé au plan de Silence, qui conclut vraiment sur son destin et celui de Batman, il était temps pour lui de se concentrer sur son avenir. Il a trouvé un cadeau que lui avait laissé Talia qui comprenait une lame de kriss et un casque rouge qui serait l'élément déterminant de sa nouvelle identité le Red Hood. Under The Red Hood Après les événements de War Games et War Crimes, Jason Todd réapparaîtra à Gotham City sous sa nouvelle identité. Il retrouvera le Joker et le battra avec un pied de biche comme il a battu Jason des années auparavant avant de l’épargner pour plus tard l’utiliser contre Batman. Il détruira plusieurs gangs à Gotham en se lançant dans une guerre contre Black Mask. Batman découvrira le masque de Robin de Jason dans sa voiture puis découvrira que le cercueil de Jason est vide, mais par la suite, Batman avouera que le retour de Jason ne change rien du tout, et il est vrai que la place de Jason est dorénavant attribuée à Tim Drake. Jason s’en prendra alors à Tim mais réalisera qu’il n’a pas vraiment eu d’importance dans ce monde et il se demandera ce qu’aurait été sa vie s’il avait été un meilleur Robin, Jason le laisse vivre mais arrache le R de son costume avant de partir. Plus tard, il se confrontera à Batman après avoir kidnappé le Joker, en revenant toujours sur la question du code. Il offrira à Batman la chance de se rattraper en lui posant un ultimatum : il tuera le Joker si Batman ne le tue pas lui avant. Mais Batman trouvera le moyen de feinter Jason en le blessant et le Joker prendra l’avantage et explosion à pu avoir lieu, part chance Batman, Jason et le Joker on survecu à l'explosion. One Year Later et Countdown to Final Crisis : Article principal: Countdown Jason reviendra une nouvelle fois après Infinite Crisis en reprenant le rôle de Nightwing mais version meurtrière pour hanter Dick Grayson Après quelques différents, ils finiront par s’allier pour battre les Pierce Brothers avant que Jason ne quitte New York. Il apparaîtra également dans plusieurs numéros de Green Arrow, et attirera l’attention de Batman. Jason kidnappera Speedy pour la faire basculer de son côté, avant qu’elle ne finisse par choisir le côté de Green Arrow. Jason devient Red Robin. Dans cet épisode, Jason fait équipe avec le Batman de la Terre 51. Quand ce dernier est tué, Jason est profondément perturbé et, quand le Joker d’un univers parallèle se moque de sa peine, Jason le tue. A la fin de l’épisode il décide de revenir à son personnage de Red Hood et jette son costume de Red Robin aux ordures. Battle For the Cowl : Article principal: Battle for the Cowl Après avoir découvert les derniers aveux de Batman concernant Jason, comme quoi il était sa plus grosse erreur et qu’il n’a pas réussi à sauver Jason de lui-même, Jason sera dans un état irréversible qui conduira à Battle for the Cowl, après les événements de Batman RIP lors de la saga « Battle For the Cowl ». Ici, Batman est mort et Gotham sombre. Les alliés de Batman ne peuvent enrayer la criminalité et c’est à ce moment que Jason décide de remplacer son ancien mentor en devenant Batman. Il endosse alors un costume relooké et commence à massacrer plusieurs malfrats. Il se construit même sa propre Batcave et est complètement cinglé depuis que Batman lui a dit de se faire soigner. Il sera rapidement confronté à Nightwing et à Robin. Il arrivera à blesser Tim et Damian mais sera tout de même vaincu par Dick. Il semble faire une chute mortelle dans les eaux de Gotham après avoir promis à Dick qu’il reviendra prendre ça revanche. Revenge of the Red Hood Il reviendra cependant une nouvelle fois dans Revenge of the Red Hood; il voudra faire justice à sa manière une nouvelle fois, avec le costume de Red Hood accompagné par Scarlet, une rescapée du Professeur Pyg. Lors d’un affrontement entre le duo, Batman et Damian et Flamingo, Damian sera sévèrement blessé. Il réussira à mettre Flamingo hors d’état de nuire. Lorsqu’il se retrouvera à Arkham pour son bien comme lui indique Batman, mais lors d’un transfert, il trouvera le moyen de s’échapper et retrouvera Scarlet pour reformer l’ancien duo avant de s’évanouir dans la nature. Convergence : Article principal: Birds of Prey A Venir | Capacités = **''Acrobate: ''Pendant sa formation auprès de Batman, Jason apprit l'art du combat et se perfectionna en acrobatie. Plus tard en tant que Red Hood, il eut l'habitude de tester ses performances en attaquant la BatFamily pour tester sa rapidité. **''Conduite: ''Jason est à l'aise à la conduite de divers véhicules tels que les voitures et autres bateaux. Il fut formé également à la conduite d'hélicoptère au Moyen-Orient. **''Expert en armes à feu:'' Formé par Batman, il a une parfaite utilisation des Batarangs. Après sa résurrection, il partit peaufiner son apprentissage auprès de maîtres aux quatre coins du monde, où il apprit à manier différents types d'armes dans le but de tuer une cible. **''Génie: ''Bon élève,' '''Jason a reçu les meilleurs enseignements de la part de Batman, il a une connaissance approfondie dans des sujets divers tels que la science, la médecine légale, l'histoire-géographie, le leadership. Il est également un stratège hautement qualifié. ***'Criminologie''' ***'Polyglotte:' Jason parle couramment plusieurs langues étrangères telles que le français, l'allemand, l'italien et le russe. ***'Explosif:' Enseigné par un expert russe, Jason est capable d'assembler et de désamorcer une grande variété de bombe, allant d'une bombe classique, à celles improvisées jusqu'aux bombes de conceptions militaires. **'Combat au corps-à-corps (avancé): '''Jason est un adversaire redoutable et un combattant hautement qualifié. Il a plusieurs fois prouvées qu'il peut se mesurer à Nightwing ainsi que Batman. ***'Arts Martiaux: Il apprit l'art du combat pendant ses années en tant que Robin. À son retour, Jason parcourut le monde en quête d'apprentissage où il apprit divers arts du combat auprès de maîtres choisis par Talia. **'Surveillance: '''Très observateur, il a l'habitude de rester des heures à surveiller sa cible, avant de passer à l'attaque. **'Détective: Jason a été par le plus grand détective du monde. **'Maniement d'armes:' Jason est capable de manier des armes à feu et des armes blanches. | Equipement = *'Costume du Red Hood:' Après sa résurrection, Jason prit l'ancienne identité du Joker, le'' Red Hood''. Son costume est radicalement différent de l'ancien; composé de botte de motard, de gants, une paire de jeans, un t-shirt ainsi qu'une veste de motard. Il porte un masque domino rouge, avec un émetteur radio et des lentilles de vision nocturne. Il a également un casque rouge métallique qui protège son visage. Plus tard, il adopte un costume dans un style plus super-héroïque. *'Costume de Robin (anciennement): '''Jason reçut l'ancien costume de Dick Grayson. Le costume est composé d'une cape jaune, une tunique, un short vert et des bottes d'elfes, qui lui offre une protection très limitée face à des armes à feu et des attaques violentes. Jason possède également une ceinture utilitaire avec des Batarangs, des grappins et d'autres armes données par Batman. *'Costume de Red Robin (anciennement):' Le costume est originalement porté par le Jason Todd de la Terre 51. Jason reprend ce costume et s'associe aux ''Challengers from Beyond. Ce costume est similaire à celui porté par Tim Drake. *'Costume de Batman (anciennement):' Contrairement au costume de Batman, la version de Jason est beaucoup plus militariste avec une armure plus lourde teinté de noir et gris. Le capot est constitué d'oreilles pointues ressemblant davantage à des cornes de diable ainsi que des lentilles rougeoyantes. Sa bouche est protégée par un dispositif ressemblant à un masque à gaz. Il porte également une ceinture utilitaire, composée d'armes à feu. | Moyens de Transport = *'Batmobile (anciennement)' *'Batcycle (anciennement)' | Notes = *Jason Todd est, à l'origine, une création de Max Allan Collins et Chris Warner . Red Hood est une création de Bill Finger et Bob Kane, il apparaît pour la première fois dans Detective Comics #168. Jason apparaît pour la première fois sous le pseudonyme de Red Hood en 2005 dans Batman #635. | Liens = *'Comicvine:' **Jason Todd (ENG) | D&D =Red Hood - Jason Todd - Jason Todd (Nouvelle Terre) }} Catégorie:Robin Catégorie:Habitant de Gotham Catégorie:Membre de la Famille de Batman Catégorie:Acrobate Catégorie:Conduite Catégorie:Armes à Feu Catégorie:Intelligence Augmentée Catégorie:Criminologue Catégorie:Explosif Catégorie:Polyglotte Catégorie:Combat au corps à corps (Avancé) Catégorie:Détectives Catégorie:Arts Martiaux Catégorie:Surveillance Catégorie:Escrime Catégorie:Membre des Teen Titans Catégorie:Vilains de Batman Catégorie:Sidekicks